


Come here

by Zerosh



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerosh/pseuds/Zerosh
Summary: Даже великим чародеям иногда нужен отдых.





	

Даже великим чародеям, которые планируют обрести мировое господство, иногда нужен отдых – просто возможность поваляться, совершенно ничем не занимаясь, и немного подумать. Но Вильгефорц не ведал пощады даже по отношению к самому себе, и потому даже измотанный плелся заниматься опытами, вопреки всем просьбам Лидии хоть немного пожалеть себя. Но к ее словам чародей не прислушивался – по крайней мере, касающимся его самого – и продолжал добивать свой организм.

Однако вечно это длиться не могло и потому, когда в один из дней маг вернулся, уже сам прекрасно понимая, что не сможет даже до лаборатории добраться, спокойный телепатический сигнал коснулся его сознания:

_«Идите сюда»._

Сидевшая на диванчике в гостиной Лидия отложила книгу и, не говоря больше ничего, дождалась, когда маг все-таки дополз дотуда и опустится рядом. Конечно, она могла бы подняться и помочь ему дойти, но слишком часто он отвергал ее помощь – так что толку ходить туда-обратно?

Тонкие руки осторожно – ненавязчиво – помогли колдуну опустить голову на ее колени, а затем аккуратно стянули с нее капюшон. Маг не сопротивлялся – кто знает, может быть, на это у него уже не было сил, а, может, и просто не хотел. Лидия об этом не думала.

Чародейка легонько гладила мэтра по волосам, изредка задевая подушечками пальцев его кожу – совершенно случайно, не нарочито – и смиренно наблюдала, как Вильгефорц расслабляется. Ее мягкие прикосновения нагоняли сладкий сон, и не хватало, разве что, колыбельной, чтобы дополнить эту истинно-материнскую заботу, это ненавязчивое убаюкивание столь упрямого и большого ребенка.

Но Лидия не могла ему спеть. Возможно, хотела, кто знает, умела ли прежде, но теперь голоса не было, не было живых слов. А любая попытка произнести что-то вслух обращалась страшным – даже устрашающим – хрипением, доставлявшим девушке ощутимый дискомфорт. И она просто молчала, не сводя глаз с лица мага, медленно погружавшегося в сон.

Лидия была бы прекрасной матерью, если бы только выпал такой шанс. Но ей он уже никогда не выпадет – и не только потому, что любовь ее безнадежна. Откройся истинная личина, и скроется любой. Поэтому чародейка заботилась о том, с кем хотя бы имела возможность быть рядом. Здесь она хотя бы чувствовала себя нужной. Пускай, сейчас и в качестве подушки.

 


End file.
